mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Florina Tart/Gallery
Season three Apple Family Reunion The Apples interacting S3E08.png Everypony is excited S3E8.png The Apples cheering S3E08.png The Apples cheering 2 S3E08.png Applejack roll, fold, crimp S3E8.png Applejack slide to the left S3E8.png Applejack now you try S3E8.png Applejack that's it S3E8.png Apple Cobbler not enjoying this S3E8.png Apple family approach the cart S3E8.png Apple family sitting in the cart S3E8.png Hayride cart pulling away S03E08.png Apple family having a rocky ride S3E8.png Apple family cart speeds down the road S3E8.png Rainbow of fruit bats 2 S03E08.png Rainbow of fruit bats 1 S03E08.png Apple Bloom and Babs wowza S03E08.png Ponies impressed S3E08.png Bat Attack 2 S3E08.png Fruit bats begin their attack S3E08.png Ponies jump off the cart S3E08.png Apple family surrounds the barn S3E8.png Apple family agreeing with Granny Smith S3E8.png Apple Bloom and Granny Smith cheer up Applejack S03E08.png Raise This Barn pony do-si-do S03E08.png Fixing barn S3E08.png Apple family together during Raise This Barn S3E8.png Apple family hammering together S3E8.png Fixing barn waving S3E08.png Raise This Barn - Apple family "yeah!" S3E8.png Apple family at the barn S3E8.png Babs Seed eye error 2 and Apple family S3E8.png The Apple Family together S3E08.png Photo album 0 (Family picture) S3E8.png The Apple family dancing S3E8.png Photo album 6 (Ponies playing around) S3E8.png Season four Pinkie Apple Pie Goldie looking at her cat S4E09.png Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie passing by Apple Cobbler and Florina S4E12.png Filli Vanilli Fluttershy sees other ponies walking S4E14.png Applejack holding the microphone S4E14.png The crowd cheering S4E14.png Turkey gobbling S4E14.png Leap of Faith Several ponies walking S4E20.png Trade Ya! Coco Crusoe looking at antique chicken S4E22.png Equestria Games Games crowd in stunned shock S4E24.png Pegasi fly up from the crowd S4E24.png Season five Appleoosa's Most Wanted Florina catches the hay bale S5E6.png Florina tosses hay bale to Candy Apples S5E6.png Braeburn looks at giant stack of hay bales S5E6.png Applejack and relatives soaking wet S5E6.png The hay bale monster stack event S5E6.png The hay bale stack event continues S5E6.png Florina passes along another hay bale S5E6.png Applejack and relatives feeling proud S5E6.png Season seven Discordant Harmony Discord pushing a shopping cart through town S7E12.png Discord heading to the party store S7E12.png The Perfect Pear Jeff Letrotski buying rugs from Burnt Oak S7E13.png Fame and Misfortune Twilight looking at the Sweet Apple Admirers S7E14.png Applejack "friends are like family and whatnot" S7E14.png It Isn't the Mane Thing About You Flower trio selling flowers to the last pony S7E19.png Rarity "I need a dozen lavender pieces" S7E19.png ''My Little Pony The Movie The Canterlot Friendship Festival MLPTM.png Season eight Non-Compete Clause Rainbow flying into the school courtyard S8E9.png Molt Down Spike sitting outside School of Friendship S8E11.png My Little Pony Best Gift Ever'' Scootaloo pulling Sweetie Belle's sled MLPBGE.png Season nine The Beginning of the End - Part 2 Apple and Cake families Sombrafied S9E2.png The Summer Sun Setback Second wide view of Canterlot Castle courtyard S9E17.png Ponies filling the Canterlot stadium S9E17.png Celestia and Luna join Twilight on stage S9E17.png Twilight addresses ponies with microphone S9E17.png Twilight addressing the entire crowd S9E17.png Merchandise German Season 3 Poster.jpg Apple Family Portrait art print WeLoveFine.jpg